


Patdeep, Arjuna/Urvashi

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [18]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28377207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: She will never utter a word about it to a single soul, but even today, she smiles every time she thinks of that man.
Relationships: Arjuna/Urvashi
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Raga Meme (Indian Mythology) [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1869865
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Patdeep, Arjuna/Urvashi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllegoriesInMediasRes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/gifts).



> Patdeep is an afternoon raga with fluttering, melancholy notes. Perfect for angst.

She will never utter a word about it to a single soul, but even today, she smiles every time she thinks of that man.

That man who learnt the nuances of music and dance from her.

That man who stole her heart with a single gaze.

That man who actually knew how to treat her with respect, even at the cost of earning her wrath.

Urvashi chides herself for having been so rash with him… but regrets nothing.

Because had it not been for Arjuna, she might never have known that wonderful feeling of falling in love… and not being loved back.

And she is perhaps glad for having been angry with him… because her wrath has been the reason for his safety.

Even if he never acknowledges her for that.


End file.
